A Tampered Story
by Pooroxification
Summary: Someone has tampered with Sakura's and Touya's lives. All facts are mixed and matched. Even Clow Reed didn't expect this to happen. What would happen to these two? Note: An insight of what Touya's life will be like if someone set it upside-down.
1. The Beginning?

1. The Beginning?

_'It is near,' the boy whispered. The rashin board in his hand glowed frantically at his remark and spat out a string of light to the North._

_'Far away, it is,' a girl, some years older than him, replied. 'Is it not out of Hong Kong?'_

_'It is,' he promptly answered, 'though near enough to be called 'the neighbouring country.''_

_'I see."_

_'Did Haha-ue* really ask you to come with me?'_

_'Yes.'_

_The boy crunched his eyebrows in guilt. 'Would… would it be alright?'_

_'?'_

_'You… Do not you have a lot of things… important things… to do?' he quietly mumbled._

_She slightly smiled, though her seriousness did not faze. 'I do.'_

_'Then…' but his lips were stopped by her finger._

_'Is this not one of them?' she monotonously whispered, but you could hear her tone cooed for the boy. _

_He stared at her for a moment, and then blushed as he slowly understood what she meant. 'Thank you,' he whispered again, trying to conceal his happiness. But he failed. _

_She chuckled for a second, then looked again at the board in his hand. 'Shall we go then?' _

_He nodded. _

_And as to his answer, they disappeared. _

Touya

I saw Sakura in the distance with someone I didn't know. I heard her voice, struggling, and that was when my instinct realised something was wrong. I rushed to the fence which separated the high school and elementary school ground and leapt over it.

'What the hell are you doing to my little sister?' I shouted.

'Onii-chan*!' she loudly whimpered.

The unknown boy in front of her jumped aside and faced me, making a strange fighting stance.

'That's a stance I've never seen before. A form of Chinese martial arts?' I asked.

He kept quite, challenging me with his eyes. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

'Not talking, huh?' I sneered. Then a flash of blue struck the ground, and a wave of magical presence surged through me. If I wasn't instinctively concentrating, I would have thought that that flash was a monster, considering that it had shattered the asphalt floor as it landed. But standing right before me was a girl, about my age, coldly but impassively staring at me. I heard a voice straining, only to find out that it was mine, choking with recognition.

'A… Akizuki?' I forced out the name. Instead, as if in response, she made a stance similar to the boy behind her and asked, 'Who may you be?'

A sudden realisation came to me. _No, she can't be Akizuki_.

In a glance, she may look dangerously similar to her, but her demeanour somehow didn't match the annoying girl I know. The girl's hair – though straight like Akizuki's – was messily cut. Her brows were edged sharply, furrowing as she sat her eyes on one object (me). And her eyes. Akizuki's – even if they were really annoying to look at – were playful, bright yet deceiving. This girl's eyes – even if you could see the intensity in them – were blank, expressionless, lifeless. It was something that a normal girl shouldn't have had.

'Who may you be?' she repeated.

I felt my eyes stubbornly harden, still severely checking if this girl before me wasn't Akizuki, playing yet another trick on me. When my eyes finally softened, unsuspecting, I retorded, 'Isn't that what _I_ should be asking _you_?'

Her eyes narrowed.

For a moment, I could see red sparks flying in her eyes, but it vanished in seconds when the brat touched her sleeves.

'Why are you here, Onee-sama*?' said the brat.

She didn't answer him, still looking at me with suspicion. It wasn't the kind of a normal suspicion towards a criminal or a terrorist. It was the kind that indicated that this very object in front of her could shatter her whole world... Wait. What?

Suddenly that suspicion of hers made me itch, and made me ask something I would never have asked before. I didn't know why I said it – maybe it was my curiousity of her gaze – but I did.

'Do you like me or something?'

She didn't freeze, nor did her eyes widen as to what I had had expected. Her muscles didn't even twitch.

'If she likes someone like you, the whole family will break down,' the brat coldly barged in.

'Am I talking to you?' I snapped.

'I am to speak on Onee-sama's behalf if she thinks a question is a waste of time,' he sharply replied, as if reciting some words he had to remember from a textbook.

My head became hot. 'Why you-'

'OOOOOOOOOI!' shouted a familiar voice. 'THEY HAVE IT! NIKUMAN!'

_Yuki?_

The grey haired guy climbed up the fence, landed on the ground and offered me a fat paper bag. 'Here,' he said while smiling. 'They have some left at the cafeteria. They also had pizza bread… and curry bread… Ah, would everyone like some? I have five of them…' Then he looked at the boy. 'Here,' he said while offering him a nikuman.

The boy gazed at him, and the red tint of his cheeks grew. He screamed and ran away, tripping on the mud in the process. The girl in blue watched the boy and had a questioning look. Yuki bowed to her in apology. 'Ah, I-I'm sorry! I didn't know that he doesn't like nikuman.'

For that mere moment her eyes flicked open and brightened. The blankness of her eyes was swept away. At first, I didn't know what was going on. I just suddenly realised something when her hands cupped his cheeks, smiling endearingly at him.

'Yue…'

Then she collapsed.

Glossary:

Onii-chan: Big brother

Haha-ue: Mother (formal)

Onee-sama: Big sister (formal)

~Not a very good start indeed, and a little choppy as well (sorry for that), but this is my first fic, so please be nice to me, and please REVIEW! :)


	2. An Enchantment?

_Splish. Splash. Splish. Splash._

_The rain is coming._

_Splish. Splash._

_What to do. What to do._

_What to do when the rain comes._

_Let's clap our hands three times_

_And wish that the rain will not come_

_Another day._

_Buddha, please, I want to play_

_In_

_The_

_Sun…_

Her eyes lightly opened. Her eyes blurred for a moment but were focus when she felt warmth blanketing her hand. Her eyes rolled anxiously, not knowing what the warmth was and what it meant. _What happened? Where is this? _ Her thoughts came rushing by. _Am I still asleep? Dreaming? Have I reached Japan? Or is grandpa still waiting for me go back in the house to change? _Some thing warm then slowly spread on her forehead. Slowly, she regained her consciousness. _This warmth… Could it be him... _

'O… O-chan*?' she whispered.

'Miss? Are you awake?' a gentle echo filled her ears. _Miss?_

Then her eyes jerked open, now knowing exactly what had just happened. She looked up at the ceiling, not willing to see what or who had woken her up. In her mind, a voice cackled. _You are sooo~ stupid, Baron?_ Her jaws clenched.

'Miss?' the echo once again filled her ears. She rolled her head to the left, annoyed. The silver-haired young man stared at her anxiously, and she noticed that _he_ was the one who gave warmth to her hand and forehead.

And that feeling washed over her again as she now looked at him – the same feeling that wrapped her chest when she first set eyes on him. The voice in her head cackled again.

She jerked her hand off of his clutch, tumbling over the bed and fell as she tried to avoid him.

'M-Miss?' He ran, but perhaps jogged, towards her and kneeled. He offered her his hand and gently asked, 'Are you okay?'

'D-Don't touch me!' She slapped his hand away, terrified that something strange would happen to her again. _What is this… What is this feeling? This feeling of… contentment. _Her eyes blazed in anger. _Contentment? H-How dare someone make me feel something like this!_

She stood up abruptly and looked for the door. When she found one, she marched to it and flung it open. She didn't care where it led her to…

… until a certain brown-haired person came and blocked her way.

'Where are you going?' he asked accusingly.

Her brow twitched. She was planning to kick him away, but with her lack of stamina, she could only reply - 'Somewhere that you will not be able to reach.'

He smirked. 'A funny mouth for a teenage girl.'

'At least, I am not an imprudent imbecile like you,' she growled. 'You are blocking my path.'

'I was going to move away if you hadn't been so rude,' he mimicked my formality.

'And you have not been rude towards me?' she hissed. 'Move. Right in this instance.'

'May I hear a 'please'?' he mocked.

She opened her mouth, but snapped it shut when a creeping presence approached her back. She hastily pushed through the gallant figure in front of her.

Touya raised a brow at her, scratching a patch of his hair. 'What is wrong with her,' he mumbled.

Yuki sadly smiled. 'I don't know, either.'

'She's gone right, that girl?'

'Maybe...?' Yuki answered unsurely.

'But somehow…'

'Hm?'

'…somehow, I get the feeling that we are going to meet her again.'

'Oh,' Yuki chirped, 'that's highly possible!'

'Eh?'

Touya didn't get what his smile was, until - 'Sakura put your favourite shirt on her, since her clothes were soaked with rain when you brought her in.'

He stared at him, dumb-founded. 'What?'

Glossary:

O-chan: what a little child will call his/her grandfather

~A short but long-winded chapter. How is that possible? Anyway, I am going to apologise in every chapter of my story. Sorry! DX I am still trying to improve and my mind went blank when it comes to vocabulary, so sorry for repetitions of words. Also, the rain has gotten into me -_- Come to think of it, is Touya out of character?

(Please see chapter 3 if you want to know all of my rumblings are -_-;)


	3. Why?

~Hello again, to anyone who's reading! Ok, maybe no one's reading but that's okay! I am a crappy writer anyway =.=. So today' chapter is a little bit vague and not any fun at all (because you might not know what it is talking about and why I just suddenly skip on a scene and why some scenes are just too long... or DO YOU?) practically because I was sleepy everytime I write this story... (yes, laugh at me) or on a daze, so sometimes when I was pulled back by the raging bulls I call my friends, I immediately think something is really long. Ah, ignore my rumblings. Anyway, Pleeeeeeaaaaasseeeeee review. I will take any comment. I just want to know what I need to improve, and having no reviews means I am perfect at writing (which I totally am not!). SO please please please review (oh god, I feel like a sick puppy), and no, actually just knowing that people visit my story makes me happy, but I just need teachings. PLEASE MASTERS OF THE WORLD, HELP MEEE! (and I should have said 3/4 of what I am saying now on the first chap -_-) Please enjoy!

'Everyone, today we have a new student.'

Loud murmurs suddenly rose in volume.

'Who is it, do you know?'

'Who comes at a time like this? Isn't it a bit late?'

'Ne, ne, I hope it's some cute chick!'

'Shut up with your pervy thoughts, idiots!'

The teacher walked in front of the blackboard and swiftly clicked his chalk on its surface, leaving swats of white letters. The clickings continued as the door slid open. There stood a figure.

'Sensei, am I allowed to come in now?' came the cool voice of the figure.

He smiled. 'Ah yes, Lee-san, you're just in time.'

She bowed her head slightly and stepped into the room, and as she stood there, beside that antique desk, everybody was in for a surprise.

'She… She is… What the hell is she?'

'Hey, that's kinda harsh!'

'She just seemed so out of place from this hell hole…'

'Shut the hell up! Sensei is looking!'

'Is she some kind of goddess or something?'

'Nah, more like a god. Too masculine for a girl.'

'Isn't she supposed to be in a palace or something? She's too grand for this place…'

And the murmurs kept going on and on and on, talking about the same things over and over again. The teacher, as if not knowing what they were on about, continued with her introduction. 'Lee Baron-san, would you like to say anything to the class?'

She lowered her head. 'Pleased to meet you, I am Lee Baron. Please treat me kindly.' She turned to the teacher. 'That is all I want to say, sir.'

He nodded. 'Then let's carry on with homeroom. Lee-san, please take your seat behind that empty sit. That is where Kinomoto-kun sits; apparently he's not here…'

Soon, the door slid open again, this time with too much force. Another figure appeared by the door, panting and sweating. 'Sorry I'm late,' he said between pants.

'Ah, just in time!' the teacher said. 'Kinomoto-kun, may I see you after class?'

'Yes.'

He felt himself slouched, still having traces of sleep in his bone. _Why did I sleep in so late today? I usually wake up earlier than Sakura?_ He walked towards his table, not knowing that somebody had occupied the sit behind him. Then again, does he really care? He didn't, until he suddenly picked up his sight from the floor and looked straight at the person in front of him. He moved back a few inches away in shock. More to the fact that he could not pick up her presence, How can he not recognise her presence?

'You?' he said, confused whether he was in for another crazy trick, still sleeping, or was seeing an illusion. He couldn't sense anything from her - her presence, her boldness.

'Ohayo gozaimasu, _Kinomoto-kun_,' she smiled, her gaze telling him that she didn't recognise him. He was further confused.

'What's wrong, Kinomoto-kun?' the teacher asked, lifting a piece of chalk and a book, indicating that homeroom was over.

'No, nothing is wrong.' He waved his hand and abruptly sat on his chair. He quickly pulled a book like the one in the teacher's hand from his bag and searched the board for the page number. He flicked through the pages and settled at one page.

'Lee-san, would you mind reading the page to us?' the teacher instructed. She stood up. She parted her lips. And suddenly a rush of calmness following at her action suddenly penetrated Touya's mind. He found himself drowned in her voice. Peeking from the side of his lids he could see that the others felt the same way as their shoulders fell back.

!~!

'I will look over this for this once, but please don't be late again,' the teacher softly scolded. He muttered a yes, and he was dismissed.

'Touya!' Yukito flapped his arms on his directions. Yuki jogged his way towards him and hopped in front of him.

'Where were you, Yuki?' he grunted.

'There was some emergency with my grandmother.' He grinned, showing his teeth.

'Huh? What's wrong?' he asked. There was never a problem with his grandmother before, not in her health nor in her need of help.

'My grandfather had a hole on his underwear, so he caught a cold. That's why I had to take care of my grandmother while she patched his underwear.'

He looked at him with goofy, tired eyes. 'Haha… Funny.' _I've been worried for nothing_, he thought.

Yuki glanced at his watch. 'Ah! I have to go! There's a club needing my help. See you later!'

'See ya.' He waved. He then sighed and turned his heels to the opposite direction, but, at the fleeting moment that he looked outside the window when he turned, he looked again at the tree that bowed to the framed glass wall. He squinted on the tree hard, until he gave up and sighed again.

'Nothing is there,' he said, or rather, assured himself, as he looked back down at the hallway and continued his path. Still, the shadow that he thought was there, up on the tree, nagged at him, despite that it had been put in the furthest part of his thoughts. Why is it nagging him so much?

!~!

'_You are a very cruel person,' he tranquilly smiled, contrasting to his disapproving sentence. _

_He looked at the liquid that swirled in the woman's translucent glass bowl as she twirled across the room, towards the shelf that is home to all of her magical goods. She giggled like a little girl, finding the ecstasy of all her doings, and picked two white strings. She placed it on the fluid, criss-crossing each other, dividing its surface into four. She dunked one of her long fingernails into them and spread a spectrum of shimmering lights into each one._

'_Sa, tell me of the four people you would like to see, Clow Reed-san~!' she gleefully sang. _

_For a moment, Clow Reed kept his lips pressed together, not intending to answer. Yet as minutes passed, her delicate face still obstinately waited for him. He could only sigh softly. 'Even if I were to tell you what I want, you would just do something on your own, correct?'_

_Her long sleeves covered her lips as she smiled. The bells hanging from her neat hair jingled. 'Alright, this one wish is free, free of charge.' She quietly chuckled a she imitated the humans. _

_He immediately closed his eyes. 'May I see…' and he stated four names. The names materialised. They dove into the bowl and floated. Slowly, they dissolved, just like sugar, and the images of the four people surfaced. He intently watched each division, wanting to know what this sorceress had done to each person that was shown. _

_He was the greatest sorcerer in the world, yet there was a sorceress that some people would think was on par of his level. That person was the one standing right there beside him, watching the bowl with a cheeky gaze. The reason that he was now there with her was that, despite him being more powerful, she was powerful enough to change bits of the past that he had already foreseen in this past millennium. _

_He looked at one of the divided sector, and the sorceress felt his watch softened. She took a peek at what he was watching, and a twitch of her mouth formed a tiny small. _

'_That girl…' she asked, but kept quite as she examined his eyes, which were clearly unfazed by her remark. _Those girls…_ She shook her head and the bells of her hair jingled again. _

'_A doting father, I may say,' she hummed. _

_He rested his watch on her now, being shook back to reality. 'Which girl do you think I am watching?' _

_'Isn't__ it both?' she knowledgeably answered_

'_You have a sharp eye, Madame,' he laughed. 'I see your plan is not to harm them. That is a relieve. Nonetheless, why do you do what you are doing?'_

_She slowly grinned in excitement. 'I watched a videotape of a drama that I found. Then I thought of how the people directing the characters must feel while filming it.' She twirled once. 'Maybe I just wanted to now how a director feels'_

'_You silly,' he uttered. 'Then why use my people?'_

_She wasn't sure why herself, but she wanted to get on his nerves for once, like he did to her sometimes. Only,__ she c__ould not tell him, could she? _

_'S-E-C-R-E-T,' she said while her dark finger nail waved in the air._

He sighed as he smile. '_You really are the oddest.' _

'_Says the person who is an oddball himself.' She stuck her tongue out._

WAAH! It's so looooooong! I didn't realise. By the way, is anyone really reading any of my work? Because no one is reviewing. ),: I feel lonely and I don't know what 'hit' means in the story traffic (since I am new). Can anyone tell me?


End file.
